Whiskey Lullaby
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Life is short but this time it was bigger then the strength he had to get up off his knees' sad one-shot song fic...please read for a better understanding...sucky summary


Man one shots seem to be easy for me...especially sad ones. This is a one- shot song fic. This is my first song fic so please be kind.

The song used is 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley and Alison Kruss. My friend was listening to this song and this story came to mind. If you want to skip the song just don't read the italics!! Those are the song lyrics. The story will still make sense if u don't read it.

I don't own- 'Whiskey Lullaby', Brad or Alison or any of these characters. I only own the story and plot.  
  
---  
  
Botan walked into the kitchen. Enough was enough. She needed to talk to Kurama. Her heart had been broken enough times trying to find the right way to tell him. She just had to do it. Silently she asked for strength. After all her happiness was at stake here.

"Kurama honey. We have to talk."

The handsome young man looked up from the newspaper that he had been reading. His luxurious red hair fell lightly over his left shoulder. A gentle smile was on his face as he gazed into his true love's eyes.

Botan sat down in a chair across from her man. The least she could do was have the decency to tell him face to face. "Kurama, we've been together for two years now."

"Two years and four months tomorrow. But who's counting, right." Kurama's smile broadened as he stared into the beautiful amethyst eyes before him.

Botan stared at her hands. This was just so hard for her to do. "But I don't feel like," Kurama's smile faltered he did not like where this conversation was going. "I'm getting enough from this relationship. Please don't be mad."

"Why? Is it something I did?" Botan shook her head. "Can't we work it out?" Again another shake.

"Forgive me Kurama. Please." Quickly Botan stood, kissed his forehead and walked out of the kitchen. She could not stand it anymore.  
  
_She put him out _

_Like the burning end _

_Of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart_

Kurama just sat and stared into space. He was lost in his own little world. As the words sunk in a single, yet precious, tear fell down his pale face. ---

Later that day Botan was packed and waiting for her taxi. As Botan stood at the doorway her precious eyes stared at the man that she had lived with for two years. The only words that she said were, "farewell my love." With that Botan turned and was whisked away from him.

Kurama cried as the yellow taxi sped down the road. Two years had been flushed down the drain. Somehow he would have to find a way to forget her.  
  
_He spent his whole life _

_Trying to forget _

_We watched him drink _

_His pain away _

_A little at a time_

__

Almost a month now Kurama had been alone. Botan had left him the house and car but these meager processions meant nothing to him. All he wanted was her. Even after all of the hurt that Botan had put him through Kurama still had a longing for her deep in his heart.

Kurama's once shiny, livid, red hair was now dull and limp. The red had almost faded into a dull brown. His beauty never seemed to radiate as much anymore.

Looking of pictures of him younger made Kurama almost long to go into the past. Slowly he placed the picture back on the mantel. Sighing Kurama went to the kitchen and pulled out a half empty bottle of whiskey.

Taking a long swig he retreated to the plush green chair. There he allowed his mind to run with her memories. With each memory was another swig of whiskey. Ever since she had left this was the nightly routine for Kurama.

__

_But he never could _

_Never get drunk enough _

_To get her off his mind_

He sat in his chair and stared at a picture of Botan. It had been taken a week before they had broken up. Staring at the picture Kurama made up his mind. Going over to the desk he quickly scribbled a crude note and turned off the light. _Until the night_

_He placed the bottle to his head_

Kurama cried as he placed the gun to his temple. "Botan please forgive me. I just can't live without you anymore." 

_An__d pulled the trigger _

_And finally drank away _

_Her memory. _

_Life is short _

_But this time it was bigger _

_Then the strength he had _

_To get up off his knees_

Yusuke had been the one to find his friend of four years. Kurama was face down in the pillows clutching his crude note for dear life. Silver tear trails were still visible on his pale cheeks.  
  
__

_We found him _

_With his face down in the pillow _

_With a note that said _

_I'll love her until the day I die_

_  
_ His funeral was a small one. His mother and friends surrounded the casket. None of them could understand why he would do such a thing. On this day there was no shortage of tears.  
  
__

_And when we buried him _

_Beneath the willow _

_The angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby_

After the funeral they all gathered at Shiori Minamono's house. They talked about the weather, Keiko and Yusuke's first baby, Yukina's wedding to Kuwabara. Eventually the talk focused on Kurama and why he would want to take his life.

Botan stayed out of the conservation for she knew why. It had been her fault. If only she had been able to see the signs.  
  
_T__he rumors flew _

_But nobody knew _

_How much she blamed herself_

If only she had not broken up with him. Why had she not tried to get back with Kurama. Deep in her heart there was still a yearning for him. For his heart warming smile, his red hair, those deep emerald eyes. But most of all for his touch and his smell. ---

Three years now she had mourned his death. Three years of pain, three years of torture. Three years of tears and drinks.  
  
_For years and years _

_She tried to hide _

_The whiskey on her breath _

_She finally drank _

_Her pain away _

_A little at a time  
_

Everyone else tried to tell Botan that Kurama's death was not her fault. There was nothing that could have been done. Kurama was just depressed that's all.

But none of it helped. If anything it made her feel worse. After all the last line of the note was directed to her, "I'll love her until the day I die."  
  
_But she never could _

_Never get drunk enough _

_To get him off her mind_

That night she had cried more than any other. It was the anniversary of her lover's death. Yes, even though she had broken up with him Botan still lover her red haired honey.

Botan grabbed the picture that had been her one month anniversary present. It was just a simple picture of him. Seeing the face of the one that she had broken was too much to bear. Botan closed her eyes as the cold metal lightly touched her right temple.  
  
_Until the night _

_She put the bottle to her head _

_And pulled the trigger _

_And finally drank away _

_His memory. _

_Life is short _

_But this time it was bigger _

_Then the strength she had _

_To get up off her knees_

_  
  
_ The next afternoon Keiko fretted. Botan had not called yet. Ever since Kurama's death Botan called every morning. Yusuke tried to explain that maybe she was busy or just slept in. However Keiko would not calm down until Yusuke promised to check in on her. 

'Déjà vu' Yusuke felt that way the entire time he went to check Botan's apartment. This felt too much like when he had found Kurama. Same movements, same silence, same sickening feeling. Yusuke slowly walked from the front door to the bedroom making sure to check every room in the process.

His stomach tightened as he walked into the bedroom. He stood at the doorway fighting back the tears. Slowly Yusuke dropped to his knees. There he sobbed like a baby. Why? Why was all of his friends dying.   
  
_We found her _

_With her face down in the pillow _

_Clingin' to his picture _

_For dear life_

Yusuke and his friends stood at the graves of their two friends. They only hoped that the two lost souls had found each other and lived in peace now.  
  
_We laid her next to him _

_Beneath the willow _

_While the angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby_

--- So how was it? Besides looong. Please read and review.


End file.
